tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Lamashtu Gallu
| faction= | ageoftga= }} Countess Lamashtu Gallu, also known as Lamashtu al-Khadra and Lust, is a member of the demonic House of Gallu in the Andarian Empire in the Fourth Age. Biography Third Age Early Years Lamashtu Gallu was one of the Seven Sisters, demons born to Jahi Gallu. At some point she and her sisters rebelled against their mother and sided with Vaetris L'andariel who recruited them into the Eastern Horde. Lamashtu became known as Lust due to her rather lustful personality and desiring nothing more than physical pleasure mixed with pain above all else. After the Cataclysm led demons into the Land of the Living, the Seven Sisters helped the Eastern Horde carve a territory in Eastern Yamato. Lamashtu's infatuation with Vaetris grew over the years to the point where she saw Vaetris as a reason worth living for. While Vaetris was busy travelling undercover in human kingdoms, Lamashtu served under Vaetris's younger sister Nina Heeate L'andariel. After news spread that the Northern Horde had taken over Vanna, Nina set various plans in motion which would ensure that once Vaetris returned, a victorious Eastern Horde would be waiting for her return while all the other hordes would serve them. She received a magical elven scepter from one of her minions who returned from an infiltration mission Illunii, and immediately set sail to Oreinashi to confront Duke Pazuzu of the Western Horde with an offer. Lamashtu and the sisters accompanied Nina as bodyguards during this mission and witness a fruitful confrontation and conversation between Nina and Pazuzu about a potential future alliance between their respective hordes. After the meeting in Oreinashi concluded, Lamashtu was sent to infiltrate Alent in order to sow seeds of discord from within and weaken the city for an eventual invasion from the Eastern Horde. She adopted the alias Lamashtu al-Khadra and posed as a a Sarquil lieutenant of a cavalry unit, knowing that such a disguise would fool people because she was aware that some surviving Sarquil were still wandering in the Tronin Desert after the Battle of Vanna and that not all the Sarquil knew every possible infantry and cavalry unit in their army due to having a fractured tribal culture. Godslayer Era A Cry in the Dark Lamashtu, posing as a Sarquil lieutenant, led her unit of female Faarisah warriors to Alent, presenting her group as survivors of a Sarquil scouting force which Sultana Adela al-Saif had sent to the desert and who had been unable to participate in the Battle of Vanna due to having skirmishes with demons in the Tronin Desert. They presented Sheikha Karima al-Nassar with the desert elves they had managed to save from demons, and the grateful Sheikha invited Lamashtu to stay as her guest of honour in the Sarquil Downs district where the refugees were currently stationed at. During this time Lamashtu and her unit, including Qarinah, got acquainted with Sultan Khalid al-Saif, Captain Razoul and several other members of the Sultanate of Karaganda and the Grand Alliance. Lamashtu particularly caught Razoul's attention and began spending time with him to get a better view of the city while also getting to know the captain's girlfriend Rain. When news spread that some Sarquil had been kidnapped by mysterious assailants and taken to the ominous Threshold district, Razoul and Lamashtu volunteered to lead a strike force to the area to locate and free the victims even if that meant going against Alentian rules of noninterference. Their group split up as they spread out to search for any survivors. Lamashtu used this opportunity to venture deeper into Threshold where people couldn't see her practice her demonic magic. She used both telepathy and astral projection to manipulate several people into acting in a more lustful manner over the following day. This included both demons like her mother Jahi, Brak, Dantalion and Vassago but also others such as Unithien Greyrain, Razravkar Dominus and Refan d'Zarnagon. She delighted in tormenting all of these people and drew strength from their powerful emotions. She had learned by now that Brak, Vassago and other Northern Horde agents had infiltrated Alent and were inciting a rebellion of sorts in Threshold to make the demon teens living there kidnap and torture people, including the Sarquil whom Razoul was now searching for, thus making the rest of Alent aware of Threshold demons' existence and forcing Jahi to side with the North to save her children from the humans' retaliation. Lamashtu manipulated the North's agents by injecting them with lust, slowly but surely derailing their plans for Threshold while making the East reap the rewards of the North's labour in a twisted, ironic way. Although the Threshold insurrection was quelled by the timely arrival of Refan and Javan al-Kassis, Lamashtu still benefited from what had happened. She had a particularly sinister conversation with Jahi through an astral projection, and Jahi realized that the one who had been the true manipulator behind both the teens' and Northern Horde's actions was in fact Lamashtu, or Lust as she called herself. Lamashtu gloated at her mother, telling her that sooner or later Jahi would come to the realization that siding with her and the rest of the Seven Sisters was the only way and other paths would lead to nothing but ruin. However, before Jahi could return to the East where she belonged, Lamashtu would make her suffer for abandoning the demon cause as that would be a fitting punishment for her. Lamashtu's little lustful experiment and gloating came to a sudden end when she suddenly came across a visitor she hadn't expected to see in the city at all: it was none other than Duchess Vaetris L'andariel of the Eastern Horde, her superior. Vaetris had arrived in Alent some time ago and had paid a visit to Jahi. She had also contacted Nina through a demonic orb to learn what Lamashtu's mission was in Alent. The Duchess now approached Lamashtu, asking for additional information because she knew Lamashtu was more up to speed on Alentian events. Lamashtu tried flirting with Vaetris in a somewhat playful yet serious manner, hoping she and the Duchess could please each other's bodies, but Vaetris rejected her advances because she was in a hurry although she did respond to her touch with her own momentarily. Lamashtu, disappointed by this rejection, nevertheless told Vaetris about recent events and how to leave the city unseen through the catacombs if the need arose. Lamashtu eventually parted ways with Vaetris and assumed the shape of the Sarquil lieutenant once again, returning to Razoul with some of the Sarquil captives she had found along the way. The captain and the lieutenant joined forces again and eventually located many other tortured victims in Threshold but couldn't save all of them because some had lost too much blood during the torture. The Sarquil rescuers also learned a disturbing truth: the denizens of Threshold were in fact demons who had been living in Alent ever since its founding. Lamashtu acted like this was a shocking revelation, but she'd already known this truth long in advance and only acted to keep Razoul and the others in the dark about her true agenda. The news of having apparently bloodthirsty demons as neighbours, especially after just having lost their desert home to demons, didn't sit well with the Sarquil, but Razoul and Lamashtu did what they could to keep the Sarquil calm for now even though it was only a temporary solution. Sooner or later the Sarquil rage would spread, and the families of the victims would take action against the demons who had wronged them, which could potentially lead to an all-out riot in Alent. Lamashtu would make sure to keep the Sarquil in line and help build the tension and anger in them ever so subtly so that she could unleash their rage on Threshold when the time was right, thus forcing Jahi to side with not the Northern Horde but the Eastern Horde as that would be the only way for her to save her children...and return to Lamashtu's welcoming arms. Heart of Darkness When Khalid invited his bride, Sultana Ax, to the stables where he would present her horse to her, Ax first decided to pay a visit to the captured half-demon Refan d'Zarnagon who had been caught some time ago. She decided to take Lamashtu with her for protection, and the two women went to see Refan. Lamashtu kept her distance while Ax chatted with Refan for a while, and then they returned to the stables where Khalid was waiting. An argument broke out between Razoul and Rain, and Lamashtu noticed the tension. She went to calm the pair down and suggested that Rain stay behind while Razoul would ride with the royal pair. Although Rain was hesitant, she couldn't do much as Lamashtu and Razoul joined Khalid and Ax and rode outside. Lamashtu spent a nice time with Razoul during the ride, and the two grew closer as a result. To keep the Sarquil pacified until the Threshold problem could be solved, the Magicracy of Alent and the Grand Alliance collaborated to have the King and Queen's Ball, a grand event which they hoped would distract the Sarquil's attention from Threshold for now as well as give them proper entertainment. Noticing the hesitation between men and women when they were called on the dance floor, Lamashtu seized the opportunity and asked Razoul to a dance in front of Rain, claiming the Sarquil needed their two officers to act as an example so they could follow. Razoul agreed to Lamashtu's offer after some hesitation, and the pair went dancing, followed by the others in the hall soon after. Lamashtu confessed her love to Razoul during the romantic dance, and the pair ended up kissing. When they noticed Rain talking to Stylianos Kinley and Mathias, they went to see what was going on and saw Razoul and Rain losing their temper. Lamashtu acted upset when Rain accused her of trying to drive a wedge between her and Razoul, and Razoul reacted violently, shocking Rain. Lamashtu asked Razoul to escort her back to her room because she could no longer enjoy the festivities due to Rain's behaviour. Razoul agreed and took her back to the Sarquil Downs. On the way to the room they met with Qarinah with whom Lamashtu had a brief but tense discussion. After dismissing Qarinah back to her quarters to wait for Stylianos Kinley, Lamashtu managed to lure Razoul into her room. The two warriors quickly got intimate and before long found themselves naked on the bed. It was then that Lamashtu revealed her true demonic self as Lust while taunting Razoul of his gullibility and how all of their friendly interactions had been nothing but an elaborate trap on her part. Razoul could do nothing but succumb to his passions while the demoness enjoyed every moment with him. Lamashtu also told Razoul that once she grew bored of him, she would eviscerate him and then do the same to Rain because she thought their love was sickening. The intimate moment was interrupted when Lamashtu overheard Qarinah talking to people outside the room. She immediately assumed her human form and cast an elaborate illusion in the room to make the scene look like an intimate night in bed between lovers. Her instincts turned out to be right when a group of people, which included Rain and the two men from before among others, entered the room. Lamashtu figured out that they were there to check up on Razoul, and acted like she was innocent although she was having a hard time to control her passions because she was thoroughly enjoying herself while feasting on other people's emotions which were intoxicating to her. Lamashtu couldn't help but taunt Rain and use her demonic pheromones to confuse the people in the room. This had a surprising side effect when Rain, driven by heightened sense of jealousy and rage thanks to the lustful magic, ended up shooting a crossbow bolt in anger. The bolt hit Lamashtu's thigh but didn't fracture the bone although it left a nasty wound. Lamashtu was surprised and pleased by Rain finally taking a stand as a woman to claim what was hers, but she was still somewhat annoyed that this mere human female had managed to hurt her. Still, the demoness believed that all the people in the room, including the newcomers, were under her lust spell, so they'd pose no danger to her and the horde's plans. What she didn't know was that Stylianos had cast a spell on Mathias and Rain earlier which allowed the three to think a bit more clearly even if the lust magic was still affecting them. That's how Stylianos was able to think clearly enough to realize that no ordinary human could withstand a bigger crossbow bolt to the thigh like Lamashtu had, so he deduced that something was definitely not right in the room and accused Lamashtu of being a deceiver while questioning if she was in fact what he dreaded her to be: a demon. She tried to force the people to submit by strengthening her lust spell, but saw that a man in the group, Antigonus de Ardyn, was repelling it with his own magic. She sensed a strange yet oddly familiar scent on the warlock, and it puzzled her because she didn't sense anything demonic in him yet he had a similar scent. Seeing that the group was now wisening up to her act, Lamashtu decided to stop pretending and just let all the people in the room bask in her splendour. She revealed her true, voluptuously demonic self to the group, delighting in their horrified yet lustful expressions. She ordered Qarinah to deal with these people she now saw as a nuisance, but was surprised when the girl refused her and was instead accusing her of having been a demon all along. Lamashtu was furious at Qarinah for not obeying her and tried to injure her with her magic until Stylianos and Ying Zi came to the girl's aid. Annoyed by having so many setbacks happen to her in such a rapid succession, Lamashtu decided it was time to switch a location so that she could at least finish what she'd begun with Razoul. She bid the group farewell and leapt out of the room dramatically by crashing through the window and landing on the street below, frightening nearby pedestrians. However, she left the group with a surprise of her own: her magic opened the cage in the room and let out a fierce, black creature which resembled a lion and made it attack the group in her stead. Rain, Stylianos and Mathias gave chase, however, and confronted Lamashtu on the street below while she was still having sex with Razoul. Despite their attacks, they weren't able to harm the demoness who merely derived pleasure from any wound she received. Lamashtu finally made Razoul orgasm, reaching the first part of the climax she'd been waiting for. Her and the captain's simultaneous orgasm created a magical shockwave which spread the demoness's pheromones around them, triggering any nearby succubus's transformation into demon and making them flock to the duo in a frenzy of passion. In a surprising moment of sincerity, Lamashtu kissed Razoul gently on the forehead immediately after the act while thanking him, and for a moment the captain, who regained his senses at last, saw vulnerability in her usually fierce eyes. Razoul quickly separated himself from the demoness, however, and backed away. Much to the captain's horror, Lamashtu then revealed why she'd wanted to share such an intimate moment with him. It hadn't been just because she'd wanted to hurt him and Rain; she had needed the captain's sperm which, combined with her dark magic, would create something truly terrifying within her: shadowy beings with a mix of horses, man and demon...in other words, nightmares. Razoul and the others witnessed her giving birth to the nightmares which she then commanded, along with the lust-driven succubi, to attack everyone in sight to please her. At the same time a group of Black Guards led by Vitani arrived on the scene, just in time for Lamashtu's minions to feed on them as well. After a lengthy battle, during which Qarinah and Vitani were taken out of play twice, Lust let down her guard, after which she was finally defeated and captured. However, she had not set all of her cards on this one battle. Her defeat was only temporary, or so she promised. She was taken in by the Anti Mage Police who put her in a secure holding cell. Despair's Wake Lamashtu was kept in a secure holding cell in Alent's central ziggurat where she was being tortured by Captain Schtolteheim Reinbach III's trusted officers for information. However, she proved too kinky for torture, instead deriving pleasure from it, which annoyed the captain. Qarinah approached the cell, asking for permission to speak with Lust. She explained to Raine how the Sultana had asked her to interrogate the prisoner and discover what the demons were planning. Although Raine was hesitant at first, he was needed in Threshold to pacify a rioting Sarquil mob, and he was eventually convinced enough to let Qarinah do things her way if that provided him with better results than the earlier torture had done. Lust spoke ambiguously to Qarinah, greeting her in a way which was both pleasant yet somewhat threatening. Qarinah remained firm, however, and began interrogating her. More info later. Fourth Age Interim Years Her time as a Totenkopf torture victim, as well as Vaetris's rejection of her upon ascending to the throne of the new Empire of Andaria left its mark on Lamashtu. Despite being granted nobility and the rank of countess due to her contributions for the demons' victory in the Second Great War, Lamashtu seemed to care little for the honors she and her clan had received. Previously a social and charming person, the countess became a quiet recluse who was only dragged away from her manor occasionally by her sisters to attend state and family festivities. Despite her change of personality, Lamashtu nevertheless remained dutiful to the demons' cause and joined the Emerald Legion which arose from the remnants of the Eastern Horde. She saw little action in the years since, however, preferring to stay in solitude in the Imperial City throughout the decades that followed. Herald of the Dawn Lamashtu, like the rest of the House of Gallu, was invited to the great imperial celebration of Empire Day to witness the initiation rite of imperial heirs at the Imperial City's the Serpent Stadium in 20 AC. Silent and depressed, she accompanied her sister Alicanto Gallu to the festivities and acknowledged Stylianos and Qarinah's presence at the stadium before moving to her appointed seat. She did not respond to Stylianos who tried to spark up a conversation, instead ignoring him much to his frustration. When the imperial heirs Princess Lilim L'andariel and Prince Xaphan L'andariel and several other noble youths like Drekavac Gallu came under assault by rage-infected Vanth Gallu and royal guards in the arena, Lamashtu and her sisters entered the arena to offer their aid to Qarinah, Stylianos and Vani and save the endangered nobles. Lamashtu single-handedly fought one of the enraged guards while the rest handled Vanth and the remaining guards. Once the threat had been neutralized, the sisters took the unconscious Vanth to custody to be treated while several infected guards were executed on the spot. Aliases and Nicknames ; Lady Lamashtu : Her title in the House of Gallu. ; Lamashtu al-Khadra : The surname of Lamashtu's Sarquil alias is al-Khadra. It is the feminine form of the word 'green', which is quite fitting considering that Lamashtu serves the Eastern Horde, and later Emerald Legion, who wear ''green uniforms. ; Lust : What she is often called due to her lecherous, carnal behaviour. Appearance Bronze skin, alluring red eyes, lush lips, flowing dark hair, curvy and trimmed body. Clad in green, loose clothes fit for travel in the desert and which protect her like light armor. Although her wounds have mostly healed before the Catastrophe severely reduced the demons' regenerative powers, Lamashtu still has remnants of scars from her sexual encounter with Stylianos and the torture from Totenkopfs. Personality and Traits Before the Catastrophe, Lamashtu was charming, witty, and occasionally quite ruthless. She could go overboard when she was excited, and she enjoyed pain and pleasure in equal measure, seeing the two as two sides of the same coin and believed that a proper relationship needed both to work out. However, she did seem to have a vulnerably emotional side as well, although this side was seen rarely. After her captivity in Alent, she became more introspective, putting on a facade of cheerfulness which, however, masked sadness within. After the Catastrophe, Lamashtu dropped her cheerfulness and became a recluse who rarely spoke to anyone, including her family. She appears apathetic and rarely responds to inquiries but remains dutiful to her family and her Empire out of obligation even if her sisters have to drag her out most of the time. Little is known about what caused such a drastic shift in her personality, but it speculated that either the torture she endured while a Totenkopf prisoner, or her rejection by Vaetris, may have contributed to her apathy. Powers and Abilities Skilled in the use of the blade. Possesses magical abilities such as using her demonic pheromones to unleash passions (whether positive or negative) in people and projecting an astral image of herself in a few kilometres from wherever she is if she needs to chat with someone else while not being able to be physically present. Relationships Jahi Gallu Lamashtu, like her sisters, has a strained relationship with her mother Jahi. During the Second Great War she wanted Jahi to embrace who she used to be and acknowledge Vaetris's superiority, and she hoped that once she had humiliated Jahi enough, Jahi would join the Eastern Horde, and she could show her mother how much she had grown and what Lust was truly capable of. Jahi saw Lamashtu as an irresponsible, selfish child who had caused other people unneeded suffering just to indulge in her desires, and at the same time she was worried how their confrontation would end up if they truly met face to face. After the Catastrophe and the rise of Andaria, Lamashtu and Jahi have seemingly come to terms while working under Empress Vaetris. Lamashtu's reclusiveness and growing apathy seems of little concern to Jahi, however, and Jahi may view it as a fitting punishment for Lamashtu's crimes in the war. Qarinah Qarinah served Lamashtu in many ways over the years and followed her orders without question. However, she sometimes had a mischievous side so she occasionally did her own thing while still doing what she was told. Following the revelation that Lamashtu was a demon, Qarinah openly rebelled against her to keep up masquerading as a Sarquil, which then led to the battle in the inn. There was an undercurrent of fear on Qarinah's end of this relationship, and this fear was also mixed with discontent over Lamashtu mocking Qarinah about failing to seduce Stylianos unlike the other succubi had done with their prey. Lamashtu was mixed about Qarinah's betrayal, on the one hand understanding that Qarinah did so to serve Vaetris but on the other hand being annoyed by an underling's rebellion. Their relationship remained complex following Lamashtu's captivity and continues to do so after the Catastrophe when Lamashtu turned more reclusive. Razoul Sand Lamashtu set her eyes on Razoul once she entered Alent during the Second Great War. She quickly noticed how deeply Rain and Razoul loved each other, and she wanted to turn that love upside down by any means necessary to prove that all men were deceitful when given an opportunity. She began seducing Razoul slowly but surely, first very subtly and then quite openly until Razoul fell into her trap. Lamashtu finally revealed her true, demonic form to Razoul while they were in bed, and explained everything to him in horrific detail, intending to give him untold pleasure and then devour his broken heart. Razoul had conflicted feelings for Lamashtu even when he realized what she really was, and he was driven by an odd mix of desire and rage when dealing with her while not being able to resist her charms. Although they were later separated by friends who came to Razoul's aid, Lamashtu did not forget Razoul and turned out to even have feelings for him, which some speculate may have been jealousy of the nice relationship Razoul and Rain had which Lamashtu herself had never experienced. Stheno Gallu Lamashtu often teased her sister Stheno, thinking she was too serious for her own good. Stheno was used to her sister's flirty behaviour and just let it slide, sometimes snarking back at her. Despite their different views on life, they do still care for one another as sisters even if Lamashtu would be more than happy to share a bed with Stheno if an opportunity presents itself. Following the Catastrophe, Stheno is concerned for Lamashtu's growing apathy and lack of cheerfulness but has failed to reach out to her despite multiple attempts. They still get along, and Stheno has decided to give Lamashtu all the room she needs to sort out her issues in privacy most of the time. Stylianos Kinley Stylianos absolutely despises Lamashtu after witnessing the lustful chaos she caused during the night of the King and Queen's Ball in the Second Great War. She saw him like she saw any other male, though she admitted to thinking he would make an excellent slave, which might be interpreted as a compliment. After their gory sexual encounter, the pair parted on bad terms, which was complicated when both of them ended up joining the rising Andarian Empire. Stylianos still holds some contempt for Lamashtu but seems to have taken note of her silence and growing apathy with a possible hint of sympathy while still not forgiving her for her actions. Vaetris L'andariel Lamashtu adores Vaetris so much that she practically worships the ground beneath her feet. She's constantly flirting with her and sees her as the only true mate she'd ever consider taking if she had to choose because she believes only Vaetris deserves her unconditional love. Vaetris is amused by Lamashtu's desire for her but nevertheless appreciates her cunning even though even she sometimes thinks Lamashtu's methods are a bit too extreme. Whether the Duchess has true feelings for Lamashtu or sees her as simply a high-ranking, useful minion is unknown, but the two have rarely interacted since Vaetris's ascendancy to the throne of Andaria. See also *House of Gallu *Qarinah *Razoul Sand *Seven Sisters *Vaetris L'andariel Category:Characters from Andaria Category:Characters from Yamato Category:Demons Category:Eastern Horde Category:Emerald Legion Category:Fourth Age characters Category:House of Gallu Category:Sultanate of Karaganda Category:Third Age characters